Fate or Destiny?
by BobtheFrog
Summary: A quartet of song fics that go together to make one fluffy story. Huge amounts of RHr and warnings for R rated themes in last chapter
1. Every Time it Rains

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or songs. Just the plot was concocted by my brilliant brain. The song is _Every Time it Rains_ by Charlotte Martin the best singer in the world.

A/N: It is a song fic for those who were wondering.

* * *

**_Every time it rains, I listen to the sky,_**

_**I wonder what's so great about sunshine?**_

_**So everybody lives and everybody dies,**_

_**And no one's gonna love you like I do.**_

A rumble of thunder caused Hermione Granger to look up. She wiped her eyes and sat down, not caring that it was going to rain any minute. Why did he always do this to her? He always jumped to conclusions and yelled and made her feel horrible.

"I hate you, Ron Weasley," she cried, swiping angrily at the tears pouring from her eyes. Hermione knew that wasn't true, just as she knew she wasn't being entirely fair. She had provoked him, saying she was going to Bulgaria for Christmas, but she only wanted to see if he still got jealous. But the statement had brought on a blazing row. Hermione had fled outside to calm her feelings.

Another rumble of thunder was followed by droplets of rain falling from the dark clouds. Hermione didn't make a move to get up. She only turned her face up and let the rain wash the tears away.

She still loved him, even though he would probably never know. Why would she tell him when he obviously didn't feel the same? Hermione sat there, in the rain, for a very long time.

_**So when it was getting dark,**_

_**I didn't need a match,**_

_**I never needed a light to see you.**_

_**You thought I disappeared**_

_**But I was always here,**_

_**I could never get tat far from you.**_

It was now dark and dinner was probably over, but still Hermione sat there in the cold rain. She looked up and saw a red haired head bobbing towards her in the darkness. She sighed and wondered why he was coming to her.

"Bloody hell Hermione! What are doing out here in the rain? How long have you been out here?" Hermione's breath caught when she heard the concern in hi voice. And yet she still replied coldly.

"Since it started raining." She turned away from him, willing him to go away. He sat down next to her.

"Look, I'm sorry Hermione," Ron started.

_**Though I misunderstand**_

_**And been misunderstood,**_

_**So love me 'cause you can**_

_**And not because you should.**_

"No Ron. Just leave it," said Hermione. "I guess I don't know how you really feel," she added sarcastically.

"You don't." was Ron's reply but it was lost to the thunder overhead.

Hermione went on. "You finally realized I'm a girl two years ago—so why don't you realize something else? Never mind…just go away Ron. Just go away." Looking lost and confused, Ron stood up abruptly and walked away leaving Hermione stifling her sobs until he was out of earshot.

_**Every time it rains, I know it's good to be alive.**_

_**Every time it rains, I know I'm trying to survive.**_

_**Take it as it comes, and take me as I am,**_

_**I never was a good imposter.**_

_**But I know how to dream, and don't know where I stand,**_

_**I'm willing to admit I try to hard.**_

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just want you to love me like I do you." She wanted him to come back and hold her even though he wouldn't. Heck, she even wanted him to call her a know-it-all. I want this too badly, she realized. It's never going to happen.

_**Stop playing with me heart,**_

_**I'm waiting by the phone,**_

_**Afraid to be myself,**_

_**Afraid to be alone.**_

She didn't know what to do. That boy was driving her mad. She still wasn't sure how she could put her emotions in check. How could she be able to go to Bulgaria tomorrow? How could she tear herself further from him? Hermione sighed and started up the slippery slope to take a nice hot shower.

**_Every time it rains, I know it's good to be alive._**

_**Every time it rains, I know I'm trying to survive.**_

_**Every time it rains, I'm gonna hide myself inside.**_

A good long break would help sort out her mind.

* * *

A/N: This will be a four chapter story, each chapter going with a different song. Thanks to my wonderful beta Pacific Rose! 


	2. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this world (only in my imagination). The song is I Miss You by Incubus and this is in Ron's point of view!

A/N: Millions of thank you butterflies to Pacific Rose for betaing this at the sleepover party and yah for Ron (Marco) Hermione (Paulo) Game!

* * *

**_To see you when I wake up is a gift, I didn't think could be real._**

_**To know that you feel the same, as I do is a three-fold utopian dream.**_

_**You do something to me, that I can't explain.**_

_**So would I be out of line, if I said I miss you?**_

Ron woke up at the Burrow and rolled over. He imagined Hermione laying there on the pillow next to him. He reached over to stroke her cheek and jumped as his hand hit the pillow. Ron sighed and rolled out of bed, reaching for the clock. Nine in the morning. Harry was still asleep on the floor. It was Boxing Day _(A/N: it's the day after Xmas)_ and Ron was surprised that he was still sleeping.

After double checking that Harry was truly asleep, he reached under his pillow and pulled out Hermione's card. It was a distant letter, and he hated himself for it. Why did he react that way when she told him that she was going to Bulgaria? It wasn't like she was provoking him. He smiled as he thought that his thirteen year old self would have definitely said she had provoked him.

What's going on, thought Ron. I find myself agreeing with her even when I don't really. But I _do_ know what's going on though. I love her. More than a sister or friend. Not that that'll ever happen.

Ron sighed, put the letter back under his pillow and started going downstairs to get breakfast. The Burrow was oddly quiet, since its residents were sleeping in.

"God, I miss you Hermione," whispered Ron.

_**I see your picture, I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine.**_

_**You have only been gone ten days, but already I am wasting away.**_

_**I know I'll see you again, whether far or soon.**_

_**But I need you to know, that I care,**_

_**And I miss you.**_

Ron sat down with his toast in front of the fireplace and looked at the pictures on the mantel as he ate. There was the one in Egypt with all the family and the one when Ginny was just born. In the middle was one taken last summer of him and Harry and …Hermione.

She's so beautiful. Ron stood up, staring into the eyes of the girl of his dreams.

"It's only been ten days, Ron."

Ron jumped away from the mantel and turned to glare at Ginny. "Just six days left, lover boy," laughed Ginny, ducking the cushion Ron threw at her and helped herself to some toast.

"I know. I just miss her a lot," said Ron.

"Me too. But not in the same way," chuckled Ginny.

"Oh, shut it and go away Gin,"

"Okay." Ginny got up and left Ron to his thoughts. Maybe I should write to her. No, she might not read it. I'll tell her when we get back to Hogwarts that I care and missed her. Yes, when we get back.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Thanks to my single reviewer, many cheers for warming my heart and making me want to give you this chapter as soon as possible. 


	3. Nothing Compares to You

Disclaimer: You know the drill…oh and this song is Nothing Compares to You by Sinead O'Connor.

* * *

_**It's been seven hours and fifteen days,**_

_**Since you took your love away from me.**_

_**I go out every night and sleep all day,**_

_**Since you took your love away from me.**_

Fifteen days had gone by and Hermione still felt shallow and cruel. Here she was in Bulgaria, and all she wanted to do was sleep, plunging into dreams where Ron was happily by her side, instead of the present reality, where he was miles away and still angry. Her sullen mood and withdrawn attention was so unusual that her parents believed that she was falling sick For once, even books didn't offer much consolation.

Hermione felt bad that she kept refusing dinners in fancy restaurants, visits to museums, castles and other outings. Why, she had even once used a Puking Pastille (from Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes) to get out of visiting Viktor Krum. Her parents, being Muggles, hadn't suspected a thing, but sent her to bed with a hot water bottle.

Tomorrow was the last day of the holidays, and her parents were planning a special dinner. To accommodate Krum, their tour guide and host, they had chosen a Wizard-run restaurant, called Yao's Great Foods in the hopes of making the young Bulgarian more comfortable. It was hard not to miss the awkward sort of tension that had floated permanently between Hermione and Viktor during the trip.

_**Since you've been gone, I can do whatever I want,**_

_**I can see whomever I chose.**_

_**I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant,**_

_**But nothing, I say nothing can take away these blues.**_

_**Cause nothing compares, nothing compares to you.**_

"Hello Herm-own-ninny." Viktor Krum jumped up and kissed her cheek as a welcome. "How haf you been doing?"

"Wonderful, Viktor." Hermione tried unsuccessfully to smile, but no one seemed to notice. _Ron would have noticed_, thought Hermione. Viktor jumped up again and pushed Hermione's chair in for her as the Grangers gave each other knowing looks. The waiter came with menus and everyone had a wonderful time trying to pronounce the Chinese names.

Everyone, that is, except the bushy haired girl in the corner. Viktor would smile over at her and try to engage her in a conversation, but Hermione wouldn't respond to any of his approaches. Soon her parents were looking at her worriedly. Hermione was extremely relieved when the food finally arrived.

Eating was an excuse not to talk, but when Viktor finished, he tried to ask about Harry and…Ron. Hermione put down her chopsticks, excused herself and left to go to the washroom.

_**It's been so lonely without you here,**_

_**Like a bird without a song.**_

_**Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling,**_

_**Tell me baby, where did I go wrong?**_

She collapsed on the toilet seat and burst into tears. All the words in the dictionary couldn't describe the empty feeling inside her heart. The ache was so unbearable.

"I'm sorry. I'm so bloody well sorry," she said angrily, thankful the washroom was empty. "I want you so bad," whispered Hermione. Warm tears came down the tracks of her cheeks and fell on the floor, one by one. Images and memories flooded her mind, causing dry, heart-aching sobs to rake her chest. The door opened and Hermione stuffed her hand over her mouth to stifle the noise.

Her mother's head appeared above the stall and Hermione opened the door and fell into her arms. "I know you miss them," whispered Mrs. Granger. "But please, be happy, at least for Viktor's sake. We came all this way to see him, after all." She smiled at her daughter.

_**I can put my arms around every boy I see,**_

_**But I am only reminded of you.**_

_**I went to the doctor and guess what he told me, guess what he told me?**_

**_He said, "Girl, you'd better try to have fun no matter what you do," but he's a fool._**

_**Cause nothing compares, nothing compares to you.**_

"Goodbye, Herm-own-ninny." Viktor Krum put his arms around Hermione and hugged her tight. "I hope you vill feel better."

"Thank you." She pulled away from him quickly, wishing he was Ron, and gangly instead of duck-footed. She let her parents lead her away and into the rental car.

She could hear them quietly discussing her outburst in the restaurant, but she didn't care. She knew what was wrong with her and how to cure it. Unfortunately, it seemed now that this cure would be no more than knowledge, a wishful thought, instead of a reality.

_**I know that living with you baby, was times, hard,**_

_**But I'm willing to give it another try.**_

_**Nothing compares, nothing compares to you.**_

_**Nothing compares, nothing compares to you.**_

Hermione knew that she and Ron had many fights over trivial little things. But really, they didn't mean anything. _We both think of it as a challenge_, Hermione assured herself. She gave a half-hearted laughed. She always gave him answers and ideas for homework, she even wrote his concluding paragraph for an astrology essay! How could she have been so obvious? And yet, it seemed that Ron had still not cottoned on. Far from it.

_He probably has no ides of my feelings. Why else would he have acted that way? If he knew that I loved him, would he laugh? _There was a moment of doubt, but then years of close friendship were remembered._ No, Ron would never do that._

"I miss you, Ron," she murmured. "Because nothing compares to you."

* * *

A/N: Thanks from the bottom of my heart to Pacific Rose who basically changed all the dull boring phrases into wonderful descriptive sentences that were exactly perfect. Thanks to my two reviewers too: Lois Lane IV and Rupertsgrl479 


	4. Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot except for the part at the end about "us". That belongs to Arabella in "Getting to the Point" but I loved the idea sooooo much! So sorry! Anyways, the song is Silence and I don't know who it's by. It's a slow ballad and is so pretty!

A/N: Thanks to Pacific Rose (again) for betaing and warnings for R rated themes and ultra fluffy scene near the end of this chapter.

* * *

_**At last, I have clarity.**_

_**Took a while, it took a long time,**_

_**But now I can see.**_

Ron Weasley was sitting in the empty Gryffindor common room at night, staring at a pretty girl surrounded by books. She would consult the pages of a volume, and then grasp her quill and scribble away, transcribing her newest finding or thought. Ron smiled. It was one of Hermione's most repeated gestures, and yet, it seemed that the smile that came at each idea grew brighter every time

He knew now. He understood all of his feelings, from the past few years to just last month. He knew he loved Hermione Granger with all his heart, and always had. Gathering up his courage, Ron stood up and walked over to Hermione's table, sitting down opposite her.

_**I learned to let go,**_

_**It was the hardest lesson of all.**_

_**But I gave you my love,**_

_**In silence. Silence.**_

"Hey."

Hermione looked up at Ron.

"I need to tell you something," stated Ron. "Now."

"All right." She closed her books and put the cap on her inkbottle so it wouldn't dry out.

"Just let me say everything without interruptions, okay?" started Ron. Hermione nodded. "We haven't spoken since that row, but I've thought a lot over the break and everything." He took a deep breath. "I've decided that if you want to be with Viktor, I respect your wishes. No wait," he said as Hermione opened her mouth to say something. "But I want you to know that…well…I…I love and…" he looked away from her. "I've always loved you but I was scared and stupid. I understand if you prefer Viktor and I'm willing to let go out of love. I'll still love you forever in silence." Ron started getting up to leave without looking at her.

"Wait!" cried Hermione. "Are you saying you loved me at the Yule Ball, then too?"

_**There would come a time in my life,**_

_**When I'd face what was real.**_

_**I'd turn a blind eye,**_

_**I'd feed the light, to afraid to come clean.**_

Ron sat back down and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes causing her to look away. "The deepest regret of my life, I came face to face with my fear and I failed to prevent it. I had my chance and I let it slip away. It's completely my fault and I know now that I can't keep blaming others for it."

_**But I learned to let go,**_

_**It was the hardest lesson of all.**_

_**But did you ever know?**_

_**I gave you my love in silence.**_

Ron sighed. "I just wanted to tell you. I don't think you ever knew how I loved you." Hermione stood up and walked around the table to Ron. She took his large hands and pulled them up so that he stood up in front of her.

"I choose you, Ron," Hermione whispered. "It's always been you."

He gently pressed his lips to hers hesitantly, waiting for a response. She parted her mouth slowly and gasped as his tongue twined with hers in a burst of warmth and need.

His arms wrapped around her body, bringing her as close as possible, his large hand on her lower back and the other caressing the back of her head under the layers of bushy hair.

They broke apart gasping for breath, their mouths a centimeter apart, breathing into each other, Ron's gaze intimately locked onto Hermione's.

"Wow," whispered Hermione and she leaned in for another kiss. Ron backed her up until she was pressed into the wall, his hands now on her hips, thumbs rubbing her waist line. Hermione's hands where exploring his coarse wonderfully red hair.

"Ron," said Hermione breathlessly as Ron started doing things to her jaw line and neck. "What does that make us?" Boyfriend and girlfriend didn't seem right.

Ron stopped by her ear and murmured, "Us," and proceeded to make his way back to her lips. "Do you think it was fate or destiny for us to be together?" he said grinning into her eyes.

"Oh, Ron," she laughed.

* * *

A/N: There you have it: my first chaptered story finished. For those who didn't know, fate and destiny are the same things, which is why Hermione laughed at the end. 


End file.
